cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominic Doberman
|friends = |enemies = Dr. Frederick and his shadow, Shadow Animals, Butch, Wolfsbane, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Aswad, Professor Whiskers and his men, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Goons, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Rogue, Evil Robots, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = His family, magic, fixing cars, eating tacos and chips, singing, helping others, respect, his kids behaving,|dislikes = Magic (formerly), threats to his family, disrespect, his wife's death, hurting others|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed Knowledge on magic|weapons = |fate = Reconciles with Pupnick and begins to help him control his magical powers|affiliations = School Gang's parents}}Dominic Doberman '''(commonly known as '''Mr. Doberman) is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the strict but caring adoptive father of the Doberman Orphanage. After the death of his wife, Dominic turned his home into an orphanage for orphaned children and vowed to raise them as his own. Background In his early 20s, Dominic was married Dana, a beautiful Doberman who is madly in love with Dominic and dreamed of having a family with him. In order to get some practice on raising a child, Dominic and Dana constructed an orphanage and instead of welcoming kids into the orphanage and letting them stay there until they get adopted, the couple chose to adopt their children. However, one day after coming home from shopping baby clothes, Dana became very sick. The doctor did everything he could to heal Dana's sickness but failed. Dominic went in the room and comforted his wife. He promised to fulfill his wife's dream but raising a family and keeping them in safety. Dana took her last breath and died. Following her death, Dominic had a tough time trying to readjust to his regular lifestyle. But Dominic began to find orphaned children in order to fulfill his wife's dream. Personality The death of his wife and not being able to become a father caused Dominic to become overprotective, cantankerous and over-sensitive. He was only like that because he wanted to protect his adoptive kids from ending up dead like his wife. When his former foster son, Doctor Frederick descended into villainy, Dominic had to keep Felix and Pupnick safe from him since he vowed vengeance against Dominic and his family. Dominic did care for his adoptive sons but he had an intense relationship with Pupnick ever since he was born. After taking Pupnick into the Doberman Orphanage, he promised to take care of him. As a baby, Dominic was patient and comforting with him but as he grew into a teenager, he was harsh and strict with him. He was incredibly stubborn especially when Pupnick tries to explain the whole story of the accident that happened at school. Despite his slightly melodramatic and oversensitive nature, Dominic has a heart of gold. He does care of Pupnick and wants him to be happy although he can be a little sensitive and won't even notice until someone reminds him. Which is why after learning that he was mentally hurting Pupnick, he wanted to apologize to Pupnick for being harsh with him. After apologizing for his harsh and overprotective behavior, Dominic became a loving father again and started a liking to Pupnick's magical powers. In the cartoon series, he is calm and relaxed but he is a little strict, stern and protective but not as he was before. Physical appearance Dominic Doberman is a Doberman Pinscher hence his last name. He’s tall, muscular and wears a blue collar. He has red eyes, sharp teeth, and claws Powers and abilities Even though Dominic possess no magical abilities, he has a vast knowledge of every kind of magic even voodoo. He is shown to be notably strong and fast. * '''Dog Physiology: '''Dominic Doberman is an anthropomorphic dog ** '''Animal Smell: '''Dominic is one of the Wooten dogs to have a strong sense of smell. * '''Physical Strength: '''Judging from his appearance and breed, Dominic is shown to be extremely strong and powerful. * '''High Speed: '''Dominic has the great speed of a Doberman Pinscher. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned before, Dominic has a keen knowledge of every kind of magic even voodoo. * '''Immortality: '''Dominic Doberman is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances Magical Friendship Years after adopting Pupnick and Felix and discharging Doctor Frederick from the Doberman Orphanage, Dominic Doberman became overprotective of Pupnick since he was born with magical powers. Dominic's overprotectiveness and sensitivity caused Pupnick to lose all of his hope and faith. Pupnick is hoping that Dominic will become a loving father again. Dominic got Pupnick and Felix's lunches for school today. While he told Felix to have a good day at school, he told Pupnick that he didn't want any phone calls from the school principal saying that he used his magical powers in school and got someone hurt. Unfortunately, he accidentally used his powers in school and the school bully, Butch hurt which got him ISS. Dominic became enraged with Pupnick when he used his powers in school when he was told not to. Pupnick tried to tell Dominic that it was an accident but he was too angry to listen. He then grounded Pupnick for the rest of the week and left him in his room where he cried himself to sleep. Felix tried to comfort Pupnick the best he could but Dominic wouldn't let him because he wanted Pupnick to solve his own problem on his own. The next couple of days, Pupnick started hanging out with Matthew and the gang which got Pupnick's mind off Dominic's punishment that was ceased two weeks ago. Everything was going perfectly until Dominic's former foster son, Doctor Frederick (commonly known as the Shadow Cat) poisoned Felix by pouring a disease formula in his water bottle. Dominic knew it was Doctor Frederick's evil voodoo magic by looking at the signs of the disease that Felix was facing. He called Pupnick and the others back to the house where he told the gang, Doctor Frederick's backstory and how they can save Felix before he dies in three days. Pupnick and the gang decided to get the antidote while Dominic and the others would stay and comfort Felix the best they can until Pupnick and the gang returns with the antidote. On the second day during the night, Felix was close to dying and Dominic said that if Felix dies, he'll never forgive himself. That's when Alex and the others revealed to Dominic how harsh he was to Pupnick in the past. Dominic became regretful for what he did because he wasn't intending to be mean to Pupnick and hurt him mentally. Dominic swore that the next time, he saw Pupnick he would apologize to him. After Pupnick and the gang successfully got the antidote, they got back to the orphanage where they were fell into Frederick's trap. Dominic and the others were already tied up by the Shadow Animals. Pupnick wasn't tied up since he had the antidote and Frederick tried to persuade Pupnick into handing him the antidote. He reminded Pupnick of all of the bad times in the past and he mentioned Dominic's temper but Dominic tried to apologize very quickly but Frederick magically placed a muzzle around Dominic to keep him quiet. Luckily, Pupnick didn't listen to Frederick and he successfully defeated Frederick who was then sentenced to a life imprisonment in the Voodoo Spirits Jail. The muzzle and ropes vanished and Dominic and the gang were free and he apologized to Pupnick for his harsh and overprotective behavior. Pupnick warmly accepted his apology and they reconciled. He welcomed Rosie into the orphanage when she moved in and joined the gang on a trip to Paul's Pizza Parlor to celebrate. The Black Lion 2 Dominic appears in the movie as a supporting character along with Pupnick and the others. He isn't seen until Brodi and the others leave Columbia, he was happily watching the soccer game with the gang. When Matthew figured out Wolfsbane's evil plan, he went back to Woolsville to save Brodi and the others from Wolfsbane's wrath. Dominic wanted to help along with the gang but Matthew didn't let them because he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. When Wolfsbane almost made the effort to kill Matthew and the others, Charles and the others were riding in the X-15. Dominic was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Dominic was helping Matthew remodel the house after he and Charles got adopted by Brodi and the gang. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with the others. The North Wooten Dominic serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until the kids were transformed into mutant monsters by Professor Whiskers. He is seen transforming the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. After Whiskers' death, Dominic was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Dominic serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Dancers Category:Mechanics Category:Uncles Category:American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Mentors Category:Grandparents Category:Tritagonists